Everybody Do Your Share!
Everybody Do Your Share! is the 31st episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney would even take Robert and Danny could help Jeff, Kim, Keesha and Hannah without BJ and Baby Bop. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Robert *Danny *Curtis *Kim *Keesha *Kami *Kristen *Kelly *Jeff *Junior *Stephen *Hannah *Linda *Tracy *Claire *Kenneth *Tina *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Songs #Barney Theme Song #Clean Up #A Silly Hat #The Yum Yum Song #Clean Up, Do Our Share #Polly Put A Kettle On Little Jack Horner The Muffin Man Pat A Cake Pea Porring Hot Sing a Song a Six #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Make the Bread #Pumpernickel #I Love You Trivia *Chip wear the same clothes from Tick Tock Clocks!. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Once a Pond a Time. And a short hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Junior wear the same clothes while Jason wore in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a hairstyle. *Kami wear the same clothes from Movin' Along. And a long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Safety First!. And a long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a hair-style. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a long hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a pony tail. *Linda wear the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. *Tracy wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a pony tail. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a long hair. *Kenneth wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two ponytail hairstyles. * When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Good Job!". (saying I Just love cleaning up) *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "The Exercise Circus". * When the Barney's say "Hi everybody!" the sound clip is taken from "Three Wishes". (instead of Hi Gang!) * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Let's Eat". * During "I Love You", Chip, Jeff, Junior, Kim, Kami, Linda, Kelly, Curtis, Claire, Danny and Kenneth are in Barney's right, while Stephen, Hannah, Tracy, Tina, Kristen, Robert and Keesha are on Barney's left. *The set for Barney's Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria from Barney's Adventure Bus was refurbished to be used for Barney's Bakery. *At the end of the Barney doll with a pumpernickel bread. Such as I Would Like To Be A Baker. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Play School". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "What's in a Name?". *The Season 6-5 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "First Things First!". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "A Package of Friendship". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "It's A Rainy Day!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Try It You'll Like It!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Aunt Rachel Is Here!". Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation